Hydrophilic, i.e., water loving coatings (hereafter referred to as “WLC”) are a utilitarian chemistry that may be used for hydrophilic and hydrophobic polyurethane epoxies as a replacement of isocyanate-based coatings on, for example, medical devices. WLC chemistry is attractive since prior art isocyanates-based coating compositions and coatings that may be used present possible health concerns. Another concern, with isocyanates, is the isocyanate sensitivity to water which reacts therewith to evolve carbon dioxide. That side reaction produces a very rough coating due to micro roughness when carbon dioxide exits the coating forming small pin holes. However, once the isocyanate is end capped to form polyurethane epoxy (glycidyl carbamate) in accordance with this invention, reactions with water and off gassing are no longer a concern and health concerns are significantly reduced. The use of WLC chemistry, in medical devices, and other coating areas, is thusly very attractive particularly for medical device applications.